Import
English Pronunciation * ** (RP): ĭm'pôt, /ˈɪmpɔːt/, /"ImpO:t/ ** (US): ĭm'pôrt, /ˈɪmpɔrt/, /"ImpOrt/ * ** (RP): ĭmpôt', /ɪmˈpɔːt/, /Im"pO:t/ ** (US): ĭmpôrt', /ɪmˈpɔrt/, /Im"pOrt/ * * Etymology 1 (verb) From < < + . Noun # Something brought in from a foreign country, especially for sale or trade. # The practice of importing. # Significance, importance. #: It was a matter of great '''import'.'' Synonyms * (significance): importancy, importance, meaning, significance, weight Antonyms * (practice of importing): export * (something brought in from a foreign country): export * insignificance Translations * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Croatian: , * Dutch: , * Finnish: tuontitavara, importti (slang) * German: Importware , Importgut * Japanese: * Portuguese: importados * Russian: * Serbian: uvoz * Spanish: importación * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Croatian: , * Czech: , * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * German: , * Japanese: 輸入 (yunyū), * Russian: , * Serbian: : uvoziti * Spanish: importación * Dutch: invoervergunning * Serbian: uvoznica * Dutch: , * Finnish: tärkeys, merkityksellisyys * Spanish: , Verb # To bring (something) in from a foreign country, especially for sale or trade. # To load a file into a software application for use as a resource in a greater data file. # To mean, signify # To express, to imply. Quotations Derived terms * importable * important * importer * importation Antonyms * (bring in from a foreign country): export Translations * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Croatian: , * Czech: * Dutch: , * * Estonian: importima, (sisse) tooma * Finnish: tuoda (maahan) * French: * German: , * * * * * Italian: * Japanese: * * Russian: and ; , * Spanish: * Etymology 2 From , and , from . Verb # To be important; to be significant; to be of consequence. #* 1661, Thomas Salusbury: #*: See how much it importeth to learn to take Time by the Fore-Top.'' # To be of importance to (someone or something). #* 1593, Shakespeare, Love's Labour's Lost: #*: This Letter is mistooke: it '''importeth' none here: It is writ to laquenetta.'' # To be incumbent on (someone to do something). #* 1762, David Hume, The History of England: #*: It '''imports' us to get all the aid and assistance we can.'' # To be important or crucial to (that something happen). #* 1819, Shelley, "The Cenci": #*: It much '''imports' your house That all should be made clear.'' References * Category:English heteronyms ---- Croatian Etymology From < . Noun # import (practice of importing) # An import (something brought in from a foreign country) ---- Dutch Noun # Geographical import Synonyms * invoer Antonyms * export, uitvoer Related terms * importeur ---- French Noun # Geographical import Derived terms * importeur Anagrams * * promit, promît * rompit, rompît ca:import cs:import de:import et:import el:import es:import fa:import fr:import ko:import io:import id:import it:import kn:import lo:import hu:import ml:import nl:import ja:import pl:import pt:import ru:import fi:import sv:import ta:import te:import tr:import vi:import zh:import